Diferentes dias para confesar
by LaV3nus6
Summary: NatAnna Week - Nat x Anna. Diferentes días para confesar. Mención de otros personajes y ships.
1. Dia 1: Coqueteo o Música

**Nota:** La semana NatAnna fue hace 15 días y a penas me enteré. Así que lo subiré ahora espero que les guste.

Ya que tendrá leve RayAnna ¿por qué? porque me gusta la idea de que Nat piense que es su competencia y RayEmma por que es mi OTP. Claro, ellos estarán por debajo del agua ya que me centraré en las ship NatAnna.

* * *

Día 1: **Coqueteo** / Música

**El arte de amar**

–Me preocupa Nat -mencionó Emma mientras comía observando al chico pelirrojo.

–A ti todos te preocupan -respondió Ray sentado frente a ella-. Además es Nat, siempre está alterado. Es el único que no se ha adaptado a esta nueva vida sin comodidades. Solo recuerda que el lloró al ver el inodoro.

–Puede ser -ella ladeo la cabeza cerrando los ojos haciendo ruidos de queja.

–Trata de ser precavida con él -los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente-. Te conozco, vas a hostigarlo hasta que él te responda –se puso de pie tomando sus cubiertos para lavarlos- solo recuerda que él no es como yo –burló ante los pucheros que ella hizo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando guiada por la música del piano, ella encontró al pelirrojo tocando para los niños más pequeños. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando la melodía. Cuando esta finalizó, los menores aplaudieron para luego agradecer e ir a jugar por los rincones.

–Nat, ¿podemos hablar? -llamó su atención antes que él decida marcharse perdiéndose en algún rincón del escondite. Él la miro confundido pero solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¡Me alegro! –Sostuvo su mano- ¿Te sucede algo? Te he visto actuar extraño, sé que te ha costado adaptarte a la vida después de Grace Field. Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarte.

Nat simplemente suspiró. Negando con la cabeza.

–No es eso… -se mordió el labio- sí me he tardado en adaptarme pero es mejor tratar de sobrevivir que ignorar sí seguiré con vida mañana mientras duermo en una cama suave tras cenar un banquete. -Recordó su hogar inicial de Grace Field-. Sí me ves incomodo o raro, es porque tengo otra clase de problema.

–¿Estás enfermo? -Ella le miro preocupada. Puso su mano en la frente de él para sentir su temperatura.

–La verdad es algo incómodo, esperaría hablar con algún chico. -Los nervios invadieron su cuerpo- Y antes que lo propongas… -puso la palma de su mano frente el rostro de su hermana- No, no quiero hablar con Ray. Intenté hablar con Don pero –se agarró la frente negando con la cabeza- no entendió, fui con Oliver pero solo hablaba de sobrevivencia y con el señor junto a su amigo… -suspiró- se vieron algo tristes cuando pregunté.

–¿Es tan grave que no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Con tu hermana mayor? -Ahora Emma se veía triste-

Nat solo la miró preocupado. Emma ha dado su vida por toda la familia y verla preocupada por cosas triviales le hacía sentirse tonto. Había cosas más serias como la entrada a los 7 muros pero a la vez le gustaba apartarla de ese tema que la cansaba.

–Me da vergüenza tratándose de una chica -se sobó el brazo derecho- pero eres lo único que me queda -ella ladeo su cabeza viendo como él tomaba aire- ¡Me gusta Anna! -Gritó con los ojos cerrados- ¡No se coquetearle esperaba consejos de los chicos más populares o con novias! -ahora su rostro se veía rojo.

Emma sabía que Oliver era un chico apuesto que atraía a las chicas de Goldy Pond, Don no era apuesto pero parecía mejorar su cercanía con Gilda. Ray… Ray… las chicas de Goldy Pond se sonrojaban con él y era algo incómodo de ver.

–Ray… -intentó hablar.

–¡Ray es mi rival! -La interrumpió- ¿No has visto como Anna y él interactúan?

Ella los ha visto juntos. Anna siempre ha estado atenta a Ray desde el orfanato. Era de los pocos menores que estaban con él. Tras el escape se volvieron más cercanos. Pocas veces veía sonreír o reír a su amigo con otra persona que no sea Anna.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía incomoda y molesta al recordarlos?

–Quiero superarlo, por eso quería consejos de otros chicos para ganarle -sonrió forzado pasando sus manos entre sus cabellos rojizos-. Pero creo que no podré.

–Anna es una chica tierna, hermosa y siempre amable -Emma enlisto las cualidades de la chica misma que Nat afirmaba con la cabeza con emoción-. Creo que lo único en que te puedo aconsejar es que tomes valor para confesarte.

–No es fácil… -respondió exhausto- no tengo valor para hacerlo. Además que le he estado coqueteando pero ella no se da cuenta. Le he dicho lo perfecta que es mi nariz -señala su nariz colocándose de perfil para que Emma lo admire mejor-, como mi cabello rojizo parece sangre saliendo de mi cabeza.

Ahora la de ojo esmeralda solo se imaginó la cara de horror que Anna habrá puesto al escuchar eso.

–¡La estás espantando con ese comentario! -Gritó colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico sacudiéndolo- El coqueteo se basa en insinuar que quieres tener una relación con esa persona… ¡no que la espantes!

–¡¿Eh?! -Ahora era Nat el que se veía espantado

–Recuerdo que había un libro en la biblioteca de Grace Field, _El arte de amar_ de Ovidio. Mm mencionaban consejos para buscar parejas, -puso un par de dedos en su frente tratando de recordar- pasos a seguir para conquistar.

–¿Habrá ese libro aquí? -Preguntó ansioso, Emma podía ver brillos en sus ojos.

–No estoy segura -se cruzó de brazos torciendo los labios- pero no creo que te sirva, ya que es de la época romana.

–Pero podemos adaptarlo para mí -extendió sus manos a sus lados con preocupación en el rostro-. Vamos eres la tercera más inteligente de Grace Field, sabes que puedes.

Emma suspiró rendida. Sonrió tomando a Nat de la mano para la biblioteca. Por suerte no estaba Ray, sí no cuestionaría sus acciones. El par de pelirrojos se dividió para buscar en la biblioteca, mismo que encontraron. Se sentaron juntos en la mesa, colocando su atención en el primer libro.

–Hay tantas analogías… -mencionaron ambos revolviendo sus cabellos rojizos.

Era una lectura pesada, claro ellos vienen de una granja Premium sin embargo… les era cansando. Páginas enteras de comparación de la belleza de la mujer con el mundo que lo rodea o con diosas sin ayuda alguna.

Por fin, llegaron al primer paso pero que ya era un hecho, "elegir a la chica". Lo segundo, era seguir los consejos para alcanzar su amor.

Nuevamente los dos exclamaron de queja aventando el libro lejos de ellos.

Los dos estaban tirados en el piso de rodillas. Emma golpeaba su mano contra el piso maldiciendo a Ray y su capacidad de lectura para analizar, claro no le gustaba el estudio pero parecía que disfrutaba sus lecturas.

–Estoy perdido… -Nat derramó lágrimas.

–¡No te rindas! -Emma se alarmó.

–Gracias Emma, -se levantó defraudado- no te quitó más tu tiempo.

–¡Nat espera! -Ella intentó seguirle pero la mano de Ray le sujeto su muñeca observándola en silencio.- Ray…

Nat caminó por los pasillos encontrando a Anna tendiendo sabanas. No le preguntó, solo le ayudo. Ella se sorprendió al sentir sus manos cuando las mantas fueron arrebatadas pero le entrego una dulce sonrisa.

Trabajaron en conjunto, ella solo tarareaba la primera nota musical que Nat tocó cuando llegaron al escondite. Nat la miraba de reojo, confirmando una vez más lo hermosa que se veía.

–Entonces, ¿planeas decirme que te pasa? -le cuestionó sentándose a su lado, llevando un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja al sentarse a su lado- Has estado actuando raro, y últimamente, estas pasando tiempo con Emma.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono de molestia que incomodo a Nat.

–Tú siempre estás con Ray… -él jugo con sus dedos- y no te lo reclamo.

–No es lo mismo… -Ella desvió su mirada a las sabanas.- ya que tengo cosas en común con él pero ¿tú con Emma?

–¡Me está ayudando! -se quejó alzando por primera vez la voz a Anna. Luego se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio los ojos azules abiertos. Nat agachó la cabeza avergonzado- lo siento, no fue mi intención.

–¿En qué te ayuda ella? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí? Pensé que confiabas en mí -ella se veía triste pero molesta al mismo tiempo.

Nat respiró hondo mirando a la chica que le gusta. Él le causó daño y le dolía.

–Le pedí consejos para coquetear… -se sonrojó sobando su cuello-

–¿Te gusta alguien? -Nat afirmo con un leve quejido- ya veo… -ella apretó los pliegos de su falda- ¿La conozco? -nuevamente el sonido de afirmación- ¿Es bonita? -el silenció se hizo- ¡¿Más que yo?!

Nat abrió los ojos mirando a Anna a punto de llorar.

–¡No! Te equivocas… ¡tú eres la más hermosa! ¡Eres la luna que resalta entre tantas estrellas! ¡Eres mi arcoíris dentro de mis días nublados! Anna, me gustas. -agitaba sus manos para ocultar su cara roja como su cabello.

Anna se sonrojo tapando su rostro con sus propias manos.

–También me gustas -ella respondió detrás de sus manos-. No buscaba las palabras exactas para declararme –Nat abrió la boca sin poder emitir palabra alguna-. Ray me ayudaba porque -ella jugo con su cabello- ambos estamos enamorados de un par de pelirrojos que no entienden cuando coqueteamos con ellos.

–¿Tú has estado coqueteándome? -Nat se señaló sin entender- Espera… -se agarró la cabeza sintiéndose mareado-

Anna solo suspiró cerrando los ojos.

–Me aprendí la melodía para que la vuelvas tocar para mí -se puso de pie colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda sin ver a Nat-. Siempre te sonrió aunque no tenga ánimos de hacerlo. Siempre juego mi cabello a tu lado… -Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro- No sé coquetear, pensé que lo hacía mal.

Ella se giró lentamente quedando frente la vista de Nat. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura de sus pechos.

–¿Podemos aprender a coquetear juntos? -Ella extendió su mano a él-

–Me gustaría aprender como coquetearte -sonrió tomando su mano. Misma que beso tras entregarle una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota:** Me agrada la idea de Emma aconsejando a sus hermanos hasta en situaciones romanticas aunque ella no tenga idea alguna.


	2. Día 2: Trenza

**Día 2: Trenzas**

**Sacrificio**

Ya se estaba hartando. Desde que conocieron a Musika y Sung-juu, Ray podía sentir el odio de uno de sus hermanos. No quería decir nada, podía soportarlo ya que se lo merecía. Había entregado a sus hermanos mayores y menores a las fauces del lobo.

Pero ahora estando en el B06-32, esa mirada lo seguía haciéndose más pesada. Aunque gracias a esa sensación dio con el origen por lo que decidió enfrentarlo.

–¡Qué demonios te sucede Nat! -Lo agarró del cuello asustando al chico- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?

–No… no tengo ningún problema… -él se veía nervioso con sus manos delante de su rostro-

–¡No me engañas! Te he atrapado mirándome con odio -Nat solo torció la boca haciendo que Ray confirme su teoría- ¡Habla ahora! -Lo tiro al piso.

El menor cayó sentado. Se acomodó el cuello de su camisa aun estando en el piso. Se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo.

–¡Te odio porque Anna se sacrificó por ti! -Reclamó mientras Ray solo arqueaba la ceja exigiendo una explicación- Su hermoso cabello -lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras hacía puños con los brazos- fue cortado por ti.

Ray se sobó la frente.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? Anna ha cuidado su cabello desde que era pequeña… sé que le debió doler cuando lo cortó -recordó cuando vio las trenzas en el piso sobre el aceite listas para dejarse arder por el fuego de la libertad-

–Ella lloró… -Nat murmuró- ¡Lloró a mi lado mientras le ayudaba a hacer esas trenzas! Ella nunca me pedía o permitía que le ayude a hacerlas… -agachó su mirada- hasta ese día. Dejo que le hiciera sus trenzas, incluso me pidió que las corte por ella.

–Lo siento… me disculpe con ella pero Anna me felicito por mi cumpleaños -Ray se dejó caer al piso para sentarse con las piernas flexionadas para ocultar su rostro-. Ella es tan amable que ocultó su tristeza para felicitarme.

– "El cabello puede volver a crecerme pero no volveremos a tener a Ray" -el nombrado poso sus ojos en el pelirrojo que estaba frente a él- tras decirlo empezó a llorar. Sé que te disculpaste de corazón así como ella te perdonó. Simplemente, no puedo aceptar que ella lloré por ti sacrificando sus trenzas y tu intentaste morir a manos de los cazadores.

–Nat… -Ray estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su hermano menor. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

–No quiero que ella vuelva a llorar por ti… ¡Así que valora un poco tu vida! -Se agarró la frente gruñendo.

–Nat, ¿a ti te gusta Anna, verdad? -preguntó el mayor observando las reacciones de su hermano.

–No… solo trato ser un buen hermano -comentó con la cara completamente roja.

Ray solo sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

–Puedes cuidarla como su mejor amigo -metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- protegerla como su hermano -sonrió mirándolo antes de salir- y hacer tu vida con ella con una familia.

Nat solo se quedó en silencio observando a su hermano mayor abandonar la habitación. No era mala idea... pero por ahora necesitaría practicar con Anna el hacer trenzas para su futura hija de cabellos rubios como su madre.


	3. Dia 3: Futuro

**Día 3: Futuro**

**Lo que nos espera**

Cuando eran niños soñaban con ser adoptados por una familia. Como cualquier menor dentro del orfanato Grace Field. Pero, eso implicaría separarse. Era inevitable. Sin embargo, Anna y Nat se prometieron volverse a encontrar, se escribirían cartas para mantener el contacto y finalmente, reencontrarse.

Nat, quería ser el mejor músico.

Todos los días practicaba con el piano, perfeccionando con las horas para llegar a serlo.

"Quiero que mi música sea el recuerdo te lleve hasta mi"

Palabras de un Nat de 8 años mientras tocaba una sonata elegida por Anna, sentada a su lado.

Ella le sonrió tomando su mano para que deje de tocar el teclado y ahora acaricie su rostro de piel blanca.

"Compón la mejor sonata para la entrada de nuestra boda".

Respondió tranquila casi en un suave susurro para él.

Ambos se besaron, pegando sus frentes para compartir un único pensamiento de un futuro incierto.

Ya que sin imaginar, que al año siguiente escaparían de aquel orfanato, que servía de granja para demonios.

Solo una cosa era segura en ese momento que disfrutaban de una suave melodía, deseando el futuro que quieren. Y es que tenían que sobrevivir para llegar al futuro que se prometieron.


	4. Dia 4: Cuento de hadas o confesión

**Día 4:** **Cuento de hadas** / **confesión**

**¿Final feliz?**

Había una vez una princesa de cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol, con ojos del cielo. Con una sonrisa tan dulce como la miel misma. Ella era hija del dios de la noche con la hija del sol.

Un día la bruja malvada, madre del dios de la noche. Odiando al fruto de amor de su hijo, ya que ella no deseaba que su hijo se casé con la luz sí no con la oscuridad capturo a la princesa encerrándola en un castillo custodiado por demonios.

Los reyes mandaron a sus mejores guerreros: Oliver, el cazador con el emblema del sol; Norman, el liberador con el emblema de la noche. Ninguno regreso. La reina preocupada propuso la mano de su hija a quien la rescate, el rey burló. Sí los mejores caballeros fallaron, lo ha de ser también cualquier persona.

Muchos príncipes escoltados con sus mercenarios se unieron para conquistar. Algunos volvieron, otros se perdieron.

Los reyes se veían decepcionados.

Uno de los desaparecidos era el príncipe Nat. Quién, no fue con la idea de conquistar a la princesa… sí no que sus padres lo obligaron o más bien, el rey Sung-juu. Ya que no mostraba ser un guerrero, ¿cómo conquistaría otros reinos sí no se enfrenta a ellos? Además sí se casaba con la princesa, podría heredar simplemente ese reino.

Aparentemente, los demonios fueron eliminados en el camino. Por los guerreros de los reyes y por los ejércitos que los príncipes llevaron a su campaña. Sin embargo, al adentrarse al bosque que cubría una casa cubierta por muros, absorbía a la gente.

Es decir, el bosque se los comía.

Unas liadas salían del follaje y las raíces se abrían para atrapar a los guerreros que avanzaban. Para su mala suerte, Nat fue capturado.

La espada del príncipe Zack cortó las liadas para liberarlos y abrir paso por el mundo subterráneo. Se dividieron cuando unos túneles aparecieron ante el grupo. Nat siguió a Zack. Hasta que vieron unas escaleras, Zack subió valiente. Nat por su parte temblaba que decidió quedarse en piso.

Fue cuando se pegó a un muro que este se abrió tragándolo nuevamente. Quedando inconsciente por el golpe a la cabeza. Cuando…

–¡No! -gritó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a Yvette- ¡Me haces parecer débil y miedoso! Además solo resaltas a Zack. -Señaló al chico moreno que entraba a la sala donde estaba Nat con los menores.

–¿Qué ocurre conmigo? -cuestionó cruzándose de brazos mirando serio al segundo mayor de la habitación.

–Nat quiere que hagamos un cuento para Anna donde resaltemos sus habilidades como si fuera un príncipe -Jemima sus manos frente al rostro del recién llegado- pero no conocemos un príncipe temeroso a las cucarachas.

–¡No se burlen! -Gritó el narizón- Esa cucaracha se metió a mi boca cuando tenía 4 años, era un pequeño.

–Y Anna ayudo a que lo vomites, te consoló en la enfermería mientras seguías traumado. -señaló Zack.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? -se sorprendió de que sepa ese detalle.

–Anna -respondió

–Y fue en ese momento te enamoraste de ella -La voz de Ray se introdujo.

Los ojos marrón de Nat se abrieron al ver a su rival principal se enteraba de sus sentimientos por Anna. Ray era su competencia principal, Anna siempre lo apoya y lo admira. Zack se volvió el segundo, ya que al saber medicina pasaba más tiempo con ella.

Dejando a Nat de lado.

Cuando en Grace Field se la pasaba con él.

Con Ray no era tanto ya que Emma lo acaparaba, solo lograba ver a Anna con él cuando estaban en la biblioteca pero aun así, Ray la ignoraba. Ahora en el B06-32, Ray pasaba su tiempo con cada uno de sus hermanos sobre todo con Anna pero nuevamente Emma, su aliada inconsciente se lo llevaba lejos.

Luego llegó Zack, y Anna se volvió su aprendiz.

–Me sorprende que no digas que tu nariz es una habilidad -burló Ray acariciando la cabeza de Jemima que lo abrazo a la cintura.- ¿No es más simple que le compongas alguna canción? -cuestionó recordando que la melodía de Isabella es de un amor no logrado.

–¿Además porque quieres demostrar tus habilidades? -Ahora Zack preguntaba- ¿Compites contra alguien en especial?

–Solo los animales muestran sus habilidades para cortejo -Ray agregó.

–Algo así… -se sobó el brazo-

–¿No es más fácil declararte? -ahora Ivette habló mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

–Anna me gusta pero lo más seguro es que me vea como hermano al crecer juntos… -suspiró exhausto sobando su brazo derecho- los chicos de Goldy Pond están bien preparados por lo que se vuelven más atractivos para ella.

–La verdad no -Ahora se congelaba al escuchar esa frase-. No me siento atraída por nadie de Goldy Pond.

Ray tomó las manos de las niñas abandonando el lugar con Zack. Ellos habían visto que Anna estaba en la entrada al verlos ahí reunidos por eso cuestionaron a Nat. Dejaron solos a la pareja.

–Le dije a Zack tu incidente porque me preguntó el motivo por el cual quiero estudiar medicina. -Ella caminó hacia él inclinándose un poco de lado ante Nat- Porque quiero proteger tu salud -sonrió- tal vez no soy buenas con las armas pero puedo cuidarte de esa forma.

–Anna… -ella sostuvo sus manos al ser nombrada-.

–Tú también me gustas -Sonrió para besarle

Ambos se separaron sonrojados. Ella jugando con su cabello que ya le había crecido hasta los hombros y él acariciando su arco de la nariz. Una leve risita se escapó de cada uno mientras se sostenían de las manos para de nuevo confesarse.


	5. Día 5: Festival o Mascota

**Nota: **En esta historia preferí hacer un AU escolar por la temática y me pareció algo divertido porque recordé un programa que hizo lo mismo aquí en México.

* * *

**Día 5:** **Festival / Mascota**

**Festival escolar**

–¡Me rehusó! -Nat aporreó sus manos en el escritorio del profesor mientras todos se sorprendían por la actitud de su jefe de grupo- ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

–¡No te puedes rehusar! -Todo el grupo se quejó haciendo que él choque contra el pizarrón- ¡El presidente no tiene derecho a negarse sí la mayoría vota!

–Entonces ¿está decidido? -La subjefe del grupo suspiró escribiendo en el pizarrón- al menos que alguien más que Nat se oponga –Ella analizó con sus ojos azules cada expresión de sus compañeros- el grupo 1B hará…

A la hora Nat estaba ante la oficina del consejo estudiantil con el formato de la escuela para el permiso del festival. Respiró hondo, sonrió para tranquilizarle Norman iba a poyarle y terminarían haciendo otra cosa. Tocó la puerta tres veces, le dieron permiso para pasar. Se introdujo encontrando en el fondo a un chico mayor de cabellos plateados.

–Buenos días, Norman -se acercó al escritorio recibiendo una sonrisa como saludo- te entregó el formulario. Espero que esté en orden.

–Gracias, espera un momento para verificarlo -respondió tomando la hoja. Misma que analizó abriendo los ojos- ¿Esto es obra de Emma? -miró confundido ante la negativa del pelirrojo- Parece propuesta de tu prima –se agarró el mentón.

–Al contrario… de tu prima -se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Anna? -Nuevamente se sorprendió por la respuesta- ¿Tú que piensas?

–Nos quiere matar -respondió serio.

–Es Ratri después de todo -reía divertido- hace lo que le conviene. –se sobó la frente observando el documento. Negó con la cabeza estirando su mano a un sello- Lo siento Nat, pero no quiero ser la rata de laboratorio de Anna… otra vez.

Al poco tiempo la noticia de los eventos de Grace Field fueron publicados.

–¡Ray! ¡Ray! -Emma gritó por todo el pasillo buscando a su amigo- ¡el grupo de Anna y Nat me ganaron la idea! –Terminó estampándose en la espalda de él golpeando levemente con su frente- ¡Pensamos igual!

–No, simplemente que ellos lo ven como juego -mencionó dándole un golpe en la cabeza por venganza- por cierto, ¿no deberías estar preparando todo para nuestro puesto?

–¡Eh! -Ella abrió los ojos agitando sus brazos ante la mirada asesina del chico- veras… yo… estaba…

–¡Para bien tu antena jefa de grupo! -le sujeto de la misma creando un ambiente de muerte- El festival es unos días así que deja de perder tu tiempo y trabajemos –la arrastro de la antena mientras ella se quejaba.

–Ahí va el jefe del grupo arrastrando a la sub jefa -mencionó Norman mirando a sus mejores amigos negando con cabeza divertido.

–¿No Emma es la jefa? -cuestionó Anna que acompañaba a su primo.

–Lo es, pero solo por apariencia en votaciones pero en responsabilidad el verdadero jefe es Ray -la miró- como tú con Nat. ¿Me dirás que planeas?

Ella solo reía divertida.

El festival inició. Las familias llegaban a Grace Field, para disfrutar del momento que sus hijos realizaron con mucho esfuerzo y pasión.

Entonces ustedes hicieron un… -La madre de Ray entraba al grupo de 3D-

–Admítelo, no estas orgullosa -se pegó al marco de la puerta-

–A decir verdad, me imaginé otra cosa -respondió agarrándose su mentón-. El grupo de Norman hizo un puesto de cazar demonios muy popular –agregó haciendo que su hijo ponga los ojos en blancos.

–¿Cómo estuvo el concierto con el coro del profesor Leslie Ratri? -Ella cambio su semblante- pobre de mi padre, Yuugo. Él se esforzó para que nos vaya bien en este puesto pero su esposa prefirió ir a apoyar al grupo de su gran amor.

–Ni me compares con él, porque ahora está animando a la profesora Diana con su grupo de cocina -se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Isabella! -Gritó Emma viéndola entrar- Me alegra que estés aquí –sujeto sus manos- ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Ray? –veo al chico con una gran sonrisa entusiasta

–¡Bienvenida al juego de sobrevivencia! -Ambos representantes del grupo extendieron sus brazos para la mujer- ¡Tienes menos de 30 minutos para entrar al bosque y recolectar las pistas para realizar tu escape antes que los cazadores te atrapen!

Isabella parpadeo pero antes de hablar su propio hijo la empujo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

–Oh… olvidé decirle que sí el cazador la atrapa la encerrada hasta que alguien logre salir -se encogió de brazos-. Bueno, no importa.

–Eres malo con tu madre -Emma le jaló la mejilla divertida-.

–¿No deberías estar preparada para el evento principal? -cuestionó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

–Primero dame suerte -respondió apuntando su mejilla-

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla con un leve sonrojo. Emma hizo un suave puchero para indicarle que necesitaba más suerte. Nuevamente repitió su acto. Ahora ella huía al grupo de Norman ya que quería detener su juego para que compita contra ella.

–¡Atención visitantes! ¡El evento principal se llevará a cabo en 10 minutos! ¡Sí, aún no se han escrito favor de hacerlo en el grupo 1B con la subjefe Anna Ratri! -Una voz anuncio por las bocinas.

–¿Ya es hora? -cuestionó Nat con miedo.

–Será divertido -Anna le ayudada a vestirse.

–¿Por qué yo? -le miró algo alarmado- Hay mejores atletas aquí.

–Porque confiamos en ti -sonrió besando su mejilla- para la suerte.

–Bien… -se puso una cabeza de conejo rosa para ocultar su cara roja- me voy.

–¡No te pongas la cabeza ahora! –Anna le regañó e intentó arrebatarla- o te deshidratadas antes.

–¡Animo Nat! -Gritaron sus compañeros- ¡Gana la carrera!

–¡Bienvenidos todos a la carrera de botargas organizada por el 1B! -Anunció una chica de lentes con cabello verde, que era la misma voz del altoparlante- Mi nombre es Gilda, estaré aquí narrando junto a Sofia -presentando a otra chica de lentes con cabellera azul- la competencia.

–Muchas gracias por la presentación, Gilda. -Hizo una leve reverencia- Por lo visto tenemos varios competidores de diferentes grupos como de visitantes.

–Representando al 3D tenemos a Emma en un lindo traje de jirafa -Señaló mientras todos vitoreaban y ella se ponía a bailar en su traje-. Recordemos que ella es actualmente, la atleta número uno de Grace Field. A su lado tenemos a Ray con un traje de cuervo. No, nos sorprende que este a un lado de Emma, o que le agarre del cuello o la antena para controlarla -Gilda observó al chico sin cabeza de cuervo regañándola desde lejos

–También contamos con la participación de Norman, el presidente del consejo escolar, parte del trio Emma, Ray y Norman; apodado "NER" por inteligentes. Aunque algunos prefieren llamarlos "REN"… -Sonia sintió como era jalada de la manga- ¡Norman! -gritó al verle-

–Perdón… pero… -le murmuro al oído.

–Comprendido. Un cambió de última hora. En lugar de Norman será ocupado por Ashye en ese hermoso y peludo búho blanco. -corrigió.

–¿Por qué Norman no compitió? -Cuestionó Emma en su traje frente a Ray-

–¿Tienes calor? -se quitó la cabeza de cuervo para verle mejor. Eso hizo que ella afirme con la cabeza- Entonces ya sabes la repuesta.

–Porque es un maldito débil, enfermizo. Este traje infernal lo desmayaría con solo dar un paso -agregó Ashye mirando a Norman con todo el odio que su corazón tenía.

–¿Te descubrió arruinando su puesto, verdad? -Ray dijo divertido- Eres muy rencorosa. Solo porque no quiso permitir un desfile de mascotas.

–En el traje de caballo tenemos a Hayato del 1C, el primer lugar en atletismo. En el gato blanco con mechones rojos a Oliver, visitante, hijo del profesor Lucas. No olvidemos que Oliver era estudiante y es ganador de maratones -explicó Sonia.-

–También en traje de ratón, tenemos a Don representando a mi grupo 2A -mencionó sin ánimos- Finalmente, al representante organizador del evento, en un tierno traje de conejo -rosa -señaló Gilda- ¡Nat!

Todo el grupo de él lo animaba.

–¡No es justo! ¡Nadie de mi grupo me apoya! -se quejó Don

–Por cierto, los trajes fueron creados por las chicas del grupo mientras que los chicos crearon -los obstáculos dispersos en la pista de atletismo -comentó Gilda-.

–Así es Gilda, los competidores tienen que correr pero los de primer año aventaran harina para dificultarles la vista, caminar sobre las llantas expuestas, subir el muro con las cuerdas, brincar sobre los tablones, meterse en la piscina de pelotas, colgarse en las cuerdas para evitar la piscina de lodo y finalmente caminar hasta la meta. -explicó Sonia.

–¡Me quieren matar! -Se alarmó Nat.

–¡Norman lo sabía, por eso me obligo a hacerlo en vez de mandar a Zassy! -Ashye tiro su cabeza al piso imaginando que era la de Norman.

–Papá… creo que necesitaré guardaespaldas -comentó Norman a Peter.

–Tienes una novia muy linda… -Peter reía nervioso a su hijo.

Norman solo sonrió agitando su mano. Claramente puso una sonrisa de triunfo para ella ocultando su temor pero Ray se dio cuenta.

–¿No entiendo? -cuestionó Emma que era la única con su traje completo puesto.

–Los trajes nos abochornan, hay una clara posibilidad de desmayos por el sol. Por eso al final solo es caminar, ya que nadie va a llegar -Ray explicó observándola-. Bueno, contigo puede ser. Plan de Anna para mandarnos todos a la enfermería –se quejó Ray agarrando su mentón.

–Los premios sorpresa para los participantes. ¡Tercer lugar se lleva un pase doble para el parque de juegos Goldy Pond! -Todos gritados emocionados por el anuncio de Gilda-

–¡Segundo lugar! ¡Un todo incluido en el Grand Valley! Pueden pasar un fin de semana con su familia o amigos en las posadas de Grand Valley -Mencionó Sonia.

–Bueno… eso es cosa de Anna -aclaró Nat cuando las miradas se dirigieron a él-. Los Ratri son dueños de ellos, el padre de Norman autorizo los boletos para su parque y el de Anna… -suspiró- autorizo la posada a cambio de que yo participe.

Ahora ellos veían confusos a la rubia que estaba en el puesto de primeros auxilios. Luego al padre de Anna, que estaba bajo la sombra con una cara seria y molesta. Realmente podía ver que era el único Ratri que no parecía amable como Norman, Anna, Diana, Leslie y Peter.

–¡Y ahora anunciaremos el primer lugar! -Ambas chicas se hicieron coros- ¡Primer lugar, será la mascota oficial de la escuela! –Todos gritaron de sorpresa. Norman solo sonrió ante la queja de su familia, fundadora de la escuela.- ¡También podrá escoger entre un fin de semana en la posada Grand Valley o cinco boletos dobles para el resto del año en Goldy Pond!

–¡Definitivamente ganaré! -Señaló Emma- ¡Las jirafas dominaran al mundo!

–Podré vender los boletos -Ray se agarró el mentón- o podré disfrutar un fin de semana lejos de todos.

–¡Por eso me dio el búho! ¡Definitivamente mataré a Norman luego de ganar! -Ashye se quejaba.

–Todos son atletas… voy a perder antes de empezar -Nat se puso triste.

La competencia empezó. Todos se reían por la dificultad de correr con las patas cortas de las botargas o porque tenían las patas largas delgadas pero el cuerpo enorme. Corrieron hasta llegar a las llantas. Mismas que pasaron sin ningún problema… excepto que Nat estaba cansado.

Llegó el tercer obstáculo… el muro.

Emma y Don lo treparon de forma simple. Mientras que Ray analizaba como subir con el peso de su botarga evitando al resto caer sobre él. Nat llegó bañado de harina ahora era un conejo blanco con manchas rosas.

Ray logró subir seguido de Ashye. Siguieron corriendo. Ray ya había alcanzado a Emma rebasando a Don. Oliver pasó el muro con Hayato, pero fue Hayato que estaba en tercero detrás del cuervo.

Nat trataba de subir el muro aun con sus compañeros animando. Sentía vergüenza acabar de último dejando una mala impresión en Anna.

–¡Oh sorpresa Don ha caído! -Dijo Gilda viendo como Don no lograba salir de las pelotas- y lo utilizan para puente –agregó decepcionada.

–Al menos tiene mejor suerte que Hayato quien parece cerdito en lodo en vez de caballo –negó con la cabeza- Ashye, no tiene mejor suerte -miró las alas del búho se amarraron a las cuerdas. ¿Ray tendrá esa misma suerte? –Sonia veía a las pobres aves con dificultad.

–Oliver y Emma están a la par -se levantó de su asiento- se acercan a los tablones. Pero la peor suerte tiene Nat, que apenas logró cruzar el muro. ¡Oh, no! ¡Oliver se atascó! ¡Pero Emma sigue a la cabeza! ¡Espera un momento! –Gilda se puso de pie- ¡Ray está usando a Ashye de columpió para pasar!

–¡Y Emma…! ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué le paso?! -Ambas comentaristas gritaron- ¡Emma se está cayendo de cabeza en los tablones! ¡¿Pero sí logro el primer nivel?!

–¡Espera Gilda! -Señaló Sonia- ¡Nat acaba de cruzar a Don aplastándolo! –Los gritos apoyando a Nat eran evidentes- ¡E hizo lo mismo con Hayato!

–¡Ray, alcanzó a Emma pero se ha detenido viendo como ella rueda en los tablones! -comenta Gilda.- Estoy segura que desearía tener su teléfono ahora para grabarla.

–Ahora Nat, imitó a Ray al columpiarse en Ashye -Sonia se veía sorprendida- ahora va a brincar a Oliver.

–¡Ray y Emma ya están caminando! ¡¿Pero quién ganará?! -Gilda se veía sorprendida.

–¡Un momento Nat ya está brincando el segundo nivel de las tablas! ¡Aunque se detiene observándola! -Sonia se veía sorprendida.

–¡Oh no! ¡Emma se ha caído! ¡Su cabeza de jirafa golpeo a Ray haciendo que caiga con ella! ¡Ahora están discutiendo mientras se arrastran! -Gilda se veía entretenida.- ¡Eh! ¡Nat ha cruzado a su lado!

–¡Nat está por pasar la línea! ¡Lo hizo cayó de rodillas en la línea! ¡Nat es el ganador! -Ambas conductoras gritaron sorprendidas!

Anna se acercó a Nat para quitarle su cabeza de conejo entregándole un energizante. Abrazándole por la victoria. Llamó a sus amigos Zack y Sandy para que lo lleven a la enfermería.

–¡Llegan arrastrados Emma y Ray! ¡Ocupando segundo y tercero lugar respetivamente! -señalaron como las antenas de la jirafa cruzo la meta.

Todos los presentes gritaron de la emoción. Los demás fueron llevados a la enfermería tras desatorarlos.

–Bueno papá, tienes que cumplir -mencionó Anna acercándose a su padre James.

–Tendrás los pases de Grand Valley -se quejó cruzado de brazos- y…

El festival había terminado, Nat estaba por abandonar la enfermería cuando Anna se le acercó. Le dio un gran abrazo sonrojándolo.

–¡Sabíamos que ganarías! -Celebro- Todo salió a mi plan –Ahí asomo la cara de su padre-.

–¿Espera qué? -cuestionó Nat caminando a su lado.

–Sabía que Emma se desmayaría en el final ya que no iba a resistirse dejarse el traje completo de jirafa. Ray, iba a perder apropósito por ayudarla. Don sé que es torpe en algunos momentos, al igual que Hayato. -Explicó con una sonrisa- No tenía pensando en Oliver pero lo bueno fue que se atoró. Tan poco en que Ashye tomaría el lugar de mi primo.

–¿Lo hiciste para que gane? -ella afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

Ella se giró a él paro robarle un tierno beso en los labios.

–Mi padre mencionó que nos daría los boletos a cambio de que participes, quería ver sí eras digno de su única hija -respondió separando sus labios pero fijando sus ojos azules en los marrones-. Me dijo que sí ganabas iba a permitirme salir contigo –tomó la mano de un sonrojado Nat.

–¿Mi premio eres tú? -Ella afirmo con un leve sonrojo- ¡De haberlo sabido! –Se agarró la frente sin separar su otra mano de ella- le hubiera puesto más animo en la carrera –tomó el mentón de ella- te amo.

Mientras ellos caminaban a la entrada encontraron a sus amigos hablando del evento. Ashye trataba de matar a Norman quien se escondía detrás de su padre Peter. James vio a su hija tomada de la mano de su novio Nat.

–He de suponer que solo me permitirás cambiar el premio de la mascota antes de cambiar a Nat -James seguía molesto con los resultados.

–¡No cambiaré a mi novio por nada! -Respondió Anna amenazante.

–¡Prometo amarla, cuidarla! ¡No se va a arrepentir! -Nat se unió.

James suspiró resignado mientras su esposa Diana le daba un suave beso en la mejilla para hacerle sonreír. Yuugo solo sonrió por esa escena se sentía tan bien, ver a su primer amor ser feliz con alguien que ama. Como él con Isabella.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a una cita en Goldy Pond? -Preguntó Ray a una sonrojada Emma.

–Ray, ¿y tú madre? -cuestionó Yuugo mirando por todos lados.

–No lo sé. Tal vez sí huyó con el profesor Leslie -señaló sin importarle ya que solo esperaba la respuesta de Emma.

–¡No me señales como su amante! -Leslie llegó junto a sus primos quejándose ante esas palabras- Te juro que solo somos amigos de la infancia -miró a Yuugo con miedo-

–A lo mejor ya está en casa -Yuugo ignoró esos comentarios-.

Todos abandonaron el lugar en autos o caminando.

–Ahora que lo pienso… -mencionó Don- no vi a mi hermanito Phil.

–Ni a mi hermanita Sherry tan poco -Emma se detuvo meditando.

–Sherry fue a ver a Emma en su puesto antes de la carrera. Prometió apoyarnos -agregó Nat.

–Esos niños ya tienen diez años y andan más precoces que ustedes -señalo a los adolescentes frente a él.

Mientras dentro de la escuela Grace Field, en el grupo 3D… dentro de una jaula se encontraba una mujer con dos pequeños: una pelirroja y un moreno. Los tres llamaban a sus familiares que se fueron a sus casas.

* * *

**Nota: **Siento que no les di mucho peso al romance esta vez y metí demasiados personajes. Siempre ponen a James como padre de Anna pero Diana tiene un leve parecio a Anna así que la deje como los padres. Y el final es referencia al escape de Grace Field.


	6. Dia 6: Beso

**Día 6: Beso**

**Primer beso de muchos**

Anna estaba decidida. Ella iba a pedir su primer beso en este día especial. Solo que estaba nerviosa. Miró al chico frente a ella con sus grandes ojos azules casi lagrimando se le acercó, él estaba interesado en la revista entre sus manos mientras disfrutaba de su bebida.

–¡Quiero saber lo que se siente besar! -Él la miró confundido- ¡Quiero tener mi primer beso! -Abrió los ojos al notar lo directa que era- ¡Ray ayúdame!

La bebida del nombrado se fue al piso. Al mismo tiempo que una lagrimas caían por las mejillas de una persona que se encontraba ahí detrás de uno de los estantes. Mismo lugar que abandonó corriendo para no ser descubierto llorando.

–¡Espera! -le sujetaron las muñecas- ¿Nat, por qué lloras?

–Emma… -la abrazó para llorar con fuerzas- Anna me rompió el corazón –ella le acarició la cabeza ya que no podía hacer nada más que eso-. Se le confesó a Ray pidiéndole un beso –detuvo su toque para cambiar por lagrimas- ¿Emma?

Nat levantó sus ojos marrones encontrando a unos verdes aguados.

–Tu llanto me contagió -no entendía porque ella lloraba-

A la hora Anna se acercó a Nat, quién comía. Mismo que dejo su comida a medias para alejarse de ella. Ray la pasaba igual con Emma. Ninguno entendía a ese par de pelirrojos. Para muchos les parecía gracioso verlos. Ray persiguiendo a Emma era algo normal pero ver a Anna detrás de Nat eso sí era nuevo.

Las apuestas no se hicieron esperar.

Al final Anna acorralado a Nat en el lugar menos esperado: el baño. Lo dejo encerrado ahí hasta que él hable con ella.

–¿Por qué me huyes? -Dijo tras la puerta- Responde o te dejaré ahí encerrado hasta que te desmayes.

–Bien… hablaré pero déjame salir -ella abrió la puerta dejando que asome la cabeza- Te oí con Ray.

Anna se sonrojo al sorprenderse.

–¿Qué escuchaste? -cuestionó jugando con su cabello desviando su mirada para la salida. Ahora ella quería escapar.

–Querías que él te de tu primer beso -respondió casi en un susurro.

–¿Eh? -ladeo su cabeza- ¡No es verdad! Quería que me explique los tipos de besos –ella lo sostuvo de los hombros. Solo lo apoyo agachando su mirada para respirar hondo- para que te entregue muchos besos.

–¿Me qué? -Ahora Nat abría la boca sorprendido

–Verás… tú me gustas -ahora ella se sonrojaba agachando la vista- pero no quiero hartarte con solo besos en la boca… así que fui con Ray –se apartó de él con vergüenza rascándose su mejilla- pensando que él ha leído sobre otros tipos de besos. No era para pedirle que me bese… -Hizo una leve pausa- No te culpo de pensar eso, no me expliqué bien. Ray igual lo creyó.

–¿Entonces no te besaste con Ray? -Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Y quieres besarme? –se señaló mientras ella afirmaba- ¿Me puedes mostrar? –Sonrió juguetón.

–No te dejaré las cosas fáciles -ella puso sus manos sobre sus propias caderas cerrando los ojos- quiero que adivines por castigo –le guiño sacando la lengua.

Antes que Nat se queje recibió el primero. Un simple beso en su perfecta nariz.

–Descúbrelo ahora. Adiós Nat, sí lo descubres te daré otro. -Se apartó con una pequeña risa divertida por su travesura-. Ahora iré con Emma a explicarle sobre Ray –se agarró el mentón- ahora entiendo porque ella se apartó de él.

Nat solo tocó su nariz con una sonrisa que le hacía ver bobo, en palabras de Ivette.

Un par de horas después cuando nadie estaba en la biblioteca se puso a buscar un libro en específico. Estaba seguro que vio un libro sobre relaciones humanas cuando Ray les ordenó que ayuden a encontrar información.

Lo halló.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que Ray ha dejado cerca de los estantes para sentirse cómodo.

– "Beso en la nariz" -Leyó en voz alta- "La persona que lo entrega es celosa" –tragó saliva ante eso- "Los celos depende de cada persona, pero con este beso quiere decir que los sentimientos que tiene son transparentes o puros. Su amor es verdadero" –sonrió tocando nuevamente la punta de su nariz-. "Esa persona siempre verá por el bienestar de su pareja. También significa diversión, esa persona que entrega el beso está prometiendo mantener sonrisas en el rostro de su pareja".

–Aaah eso es tan lindo -La voz de Emma lo espanto-.

No se dio cuenta en que momento ella entro. Ahora entendía porque Ray siempre le gritaba o le daba un golpe en su cabeza cuando estaban en la biblioteca. Notó que la anaranjada estaba acostada boca abajo, utilizando sus manos para apoyar su rostro mientras lo oía leer. Ella movió sus piernas en el aire.

–¿Puedes decirme que significa besos en la frente? -ladeo su cabeza- o ¿qué quiere decir que te golpeen en la cabeza, luego una acaricia y finalmente el beso?

Nat no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario. Vaya que Ray tendrá mucho que trabajar con Emma. A diferencia de él, que ya tiene las respuestas al examen de Anna.


	7. Dia 7: Free Day

**Nota: **último día que casi olvido publicar. Algo corto y sencillo.

* * *

**Día 7: Free day**

**Día libre**

¿Qué demonios se hace en un día libre?

Era la pregunta que se hacían todos en el nuevo mundo.

Durante el mundo demonio tenían todos los días ocupados. Sobreviviendo. Unos curando, otros plantando o cazando, otros haciendo el hogar y finalmente asesinando a los demonios. Ahora que estaban en el mundo humano, batallar con los demonios y cazar; ya no era necesario.

Así que Anna ya no tenía que atender heridas graves que atender. Salvó por enfermedades temporales.

Tan poco hubo estudios como en Grace Field pero ahora ni a la escuela humana les ayudaba ya que ellos tenían de sobra esos conocimientos. Así que solo les quedaba una cosa por hacer…

algo que debieron haber hecho desde hace tiempo…

Explorar su nuevo hogar.

Se escucha tonto pero no lo habían hecho.

Al menos no del todo.

Nat y Anna vieron en esto la oportunidad de tener una cita en el mundo humano. Y no fueron los únicos. Así fue como llegaron al parque de diversiones donde toda la familia se dividió para divertirse.

Eran muchos niños menores de doce años, los cuales se dividieron en diferentes grupos para que algunos mayores los cuiden y puedan divertirse. Emma junto a Ray se quedaron a cuidar a los bebés, Anna junto a Nat envidiaban a ese par. Ya que ellos no podían tener un momento a solas sin que un niño venga.

No es que odien a sus pequeños hermanos pero realmente esperaban disfrutar de una primera cita que tanto añoraban.

–Anna he comprendido algo -mencionó un cansado Nat sentado en una banca del parque mientras veía a los niños correr cerca. Ella lo miró esperando que continuara- no quiero tener hijos.

Ella solo se reía divertida cubriendo sus labios.

–Dices eso ahora pero luego vas a querer uno -respondió tomando su mano-.

–Se nos arruinó la cita -nuevamente se quejó- No debí haberte propuesto venir en voz alta.

–Sabes cómo son ellos, iba a averiguarlo después de todo -sus ojos azules se posaban en los pequeños- y te iba a partir el corazón venir sin ellos. Habrá más días libres.

–Tienes razón, aprovechemos los días con ellos -Nata tomó su rostro para voltearlo hacia él- con esta familia ya que luego formaremos la nuestra con la que nunca tendremos un día libre sin amor.

–Te amo Nat -ambos se besaron.

En el siguiente día libre se escaparon para tener una cita a solas sin interrupciones.


End file.
